


Take A Bite

by duckbunny



Series: Camaraderie [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Asexual Character, Biting, Bruises, F/M, M/M, Masochism, No Sex, Other, Platonic BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckbunny/pseuds/duckbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelica starts it. Alexander finishes it. Laurens gets everything he wants.</p><p>Rated M for consensual adult activities, no sex. Nudity extends only to shirtlessness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Angelica Schuyler is biting his hand, and it is the single most important fact in Creation.

Laurens is almost certain she means it as a joke. He had offered her his arm, to escort her to the door while Eliza and Hamilton said their private goodbyes; she had paused in the hall to rearrange her things and, not having enough hands for the task, had playfully set his own between her teeth for safekeeping.

Angelica is _biting_ his _hand_. He's not sure he knows how to move. She's only a moment arranging herself. When she releases him she glances up at his face, and he is lost.

Laurens can be quiet, at moments like this. He'd never have survived campaigning otherwise. But he knows his face shows everything. It is not so dark in this hallway that Angelica can't see how he stares at her.

She ought to turn away from him. She ought to settle his arm back into place and pretend that all is well. She ought to make excuses to part ways. Being Angelica, she does none of these things. She keeps her grip on his fingers, and steps straight towards him. He has to step away or collide and then the wall looms up behind him.

She turns his palm towards her and closes her teeth on the muscle of his thumb.

Laurens only stays standing because the wall is there to catch him.

Angelica doesn't look away. A moment ago she was all light-hearted smiles; now she burns. She presses hard against the toothmarks she's just made and when Laurens comes back to reality she is undoing the cuff of his shirt.

He swallows hard. She's really doing this. Her mouth teases over his wrist, barely grazing the skin and oh, Christ, when she bites down there is nothing else in the world.

She steps in closer, until Laurens can feel her breath on his lips. He feels thrown off balance – it was so good, he never wanted her to stop – but he doesn't realise what she's expecting until she steps back, eyebrows raised, and says “No?”

Then he understands what she was waiting for, and he stammers “No. Sorry. No. But. The other part?” and oh, _fuck_ , that smile, she's going to eat him alive. She drags one fingernail down his skin, elbow to wrist, stinging like fire, and he thinks she agrees but before he can work out what the words mean she has her teeth in his arm. She bites down slowly, the pain building until he's squirming and trying not to whimper. The next bite is almost too hard, enough that he flinches away, but she eases up a fraction and Laurens is flying. By the third, he really can't keep from moaning. She muffles him with her palm and keeps on going.

When the lovers emerge into the hallway Angelica pulls his sleeve down over a row of overlapping toothmarks, wraps her arm around his, and smiles at her sister as though nothing had been happening. Laurens lets her lead the way and tries to breathe normally.

He's struggling to remember how to get home, after the Schuylers have been duly farewelled, when Hamilton claps him on the shoulder and says “Come back inside, dear fellow.”

Laurens does as he's told.


	2. Chapter 2

For one perfectly unfair moment, Alexander is _furious_.

He doesn't know what Angelica was doing. Eliza was first into the hallway and Angelica was quick to pretend normality. But Laurens can no more hide his feelings than his freckles, and she was doing _something_ to make his breath so ragged.

He holds his tongue. He can only do it at all because there is a script to be followed, a way to politely bid the ladies goodbye. Laurens would never forgive him for making a public scene over this. Eliza would never forgive him.

By the time the carriage pulls away, he has cooled enough to see reason. Angelica had to stop, or create at least a private revelation, and would Laurens have forgiven that, either? She acted fast enough that to anyone else, it would have seemed they were only kissing, readily enough ignored between friends. She could not stay to follow through. And whatever else it may have been, it was not a fight. This is not that awful time during the retreat. This time he is right here.

Laurens is staring at nothing. There won't be long before he starts to come out of it, and it's anyone's guess as to what state he'll be in. Far better to help him through to the other side; and Alexander is selfish; too selfish not to at least ask if he can finish what Angelica started.

They are still in public. He keeps to the script long enough to get Laurens moving, back to the security of his rooms. The door shutting behind them is a reassuring promise of safety, much better than the tents they made do with on the march.

Alexander's pulse is racing, a familiar anxious tightness coiling under his ribs. He never knows how to begin, how to ask for this. How can he say _let me take you apart_? He has no examples to follow. So instead he takes Laurens' unresisting hand, and gently pushes up his sleeve to see what Angelica was doing.

Overlaid on each other like fallen leaves, deep red bite-marks are scattered along Laurens' arm, vivid sharp-edged crescents. He can see the shape of every tooth, as plain as ink upon the skin. It is _impossible_ to look at that and not touch. He runs his fingertips along them, as Angelica must have done with her nails to make that single perfect line, but gently, whisper-light over the imprints she left. Laurens gasps at the sensation. Alexander swallows and meets his eyes.

“Tell me to stop, and I'll stop.”

Laurens nervously, wordlessly shakes his head, and the tightness in Alexander's chest bursts into a giddy delight. He traces Angelica's line again, this time with his thumbnail pressed down into the skin, and Laurens _moans_.

Alexander fumbles with the buttons on the other cuff. How in Hell did Angelica do this so quickly? He swears under his breath, but it's hard to stay angry when Laurens is laughing at him in that breathless way, and resting a hand on his side for balance. He starts with tiny nips, the barest love-bites to fingertips and palm and slender wrist, until Laurens says desperately “Alexander, don't tease” and he makes the words dissolve into whimpers with the first hard bite, to the soft inside of his arm.

He works his way up, every bite slow and careful, pressing until he hears the pitch of Laurens' voice change. God, those noises he makes, if anyone else made him whimper like that Alexander would have to call them out, except that Laurens wants this, and if he thinks about that for too long he can't breathe so he keeps biting instead, until he can't find any clear space below the elbow. Everything above it is blocked by fine white cloth.

He reaches to pull the frustrating shirt up and remembers halfway that this is still Laurens. He clings to his arm instead and manages to find his tongue. “Take your shirt off. Please? I need to keep going but I can't, it's in the way, I can't bite you through cloth,” and Laurens doesn't hesitate, just shucks waistcoat and neckcloth and shirt in a rush while Alexander stares and works one hand under his belt just for something to hold onto.

Laurens shirtless would ordinarily be a pleasant sight, but right now he doesn't give a damn about anything except how it means when he asks “Your shoulders, can I -” he's going to hear “Yes”. So he does, letting the pressure build up slowly because that's what makes Laurens moan the loudest, which now turns out to be right next to his ear and oh, _fuck_ , this was an excellent idea. He reaches up to tangle his fingers in Laurens' hair and tug his head back, just far enough to prove that he can, and says breathlessly, “I know how to make it bruise.”

The sound he gets in response deserves _sonnets_.

Bruising isn't difficult; it's a matter of pressing his lips to skin and sucking while he bites. Laurens shudders against his hands, with no way to see what he's doing, only the feel of him layering bite over bite. He has to stop between rounds to breathe, increasingly overcome himself until he and Laurens are leaning forehead to forehead, both of them panting and shaking and Laurens' shoulders carpeted in vivid splotches under the freckles.

“Fuck,” Laurens breathes, and Alexander grins back, somehow keeping them both upright while Laurens remembers how moving works. When he does, he turns away to find his shirt, and Alexander has to let him go. He never stays long when they've done something like this, no more than he talks about it between times. Alexander can handle that, even if he'll fall asleep tonight clinging to a cushion just to have something in his arms. It's fine. It's not as if they were making love.

He's doing this for _Laurens_ , after all.


End file.
